Valentine S Day
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Haruhi como todos los dias va al host club pero este no es un dia ordinario sino el dia de san valentin por lo que tamaki tiene actividades especiales para este dia tan especial que todos en el host club lo celebraran con alegria


**Valentine´S Day**

**Este es un fic dedicado al día de san Valentín y como lo celebran en el host club!**

**Todo desde el punto de vista de haruhi XD**

**Que mal que no lo publique el 14 de febrero pero no podía esperar tanto ^ ^!

* * *

**

_Al despertar en mi cama me levante y mire mi calendario, hoy era 14 de febrero y afuera había un radiante sol, me di una ducha, me cambie la ropa, desayune rápidamente y después fui al instituto, exactamente al host club._

-Buen día mi querida haruhi, llegas en buen momento-exclamo tamaki con alegría y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ya estaba acostumbrada a ver la gran sonrisa de tamaki pero por alguna razón me parecía que escondía un motivo oculto._

-Por casualidad tienes algo planeado para el día de hoy?-pregunte con tranquilidad mientras saludaba a los demás miembros del host club.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo tamaki con euforia-hoy es un día festivo muy especial.

-día festivo?

_Tamaki me miro extrañado al ver que no sabía que se celebraba el día de hoy._

-Veras haruhi, hoy es el día de san Valentín y nada le gusta más a tamaki que recibir chocolates de sus admiradoras aunque todos sabemos que le día de san Valentín se dio una horrible masacre pero los americanos lo convirtieron cambiaron todo el concepto y lo convirtieron en una fecha festiva-Explico kyouya con seriedad.

_Como se esperaba de kyouya, sus explicaciones siempre son tan realistas._

-kyouya no seas aguafiestas-dijeron los gemelos hikaru y kaoru-el san Valentín es la fecha ideal para que nuestra haruhi nos de chocolates hechos por ella con todo su amor y su esfuerzo.

-Eso suena delicioso, yo también quiero chocolates hechos por haruhi-dijo honey-sempai con alégria, los demás asintieron con la cabeza y después estiraron sus manos hacia mí para que les entregara los chocolates que no tenía.

_La verdad yo no estaba muy familiarizada con los días festivos de otros países que no fuera Japón pero todos los miembros del host club esperaban que les diera un regalo, ciertamente estaba en un problema muy grande._

-Dame tus sentimientos en forma de chocolate haruhi, no seas tímida que yo también te amo-exclamo tamaki con alegría y kyouya le golpeo en la cabeza.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas-dije nerviosa por las palabras de tamaki que nunca se sabía si eran bromas o no.

_Sus caras de alegría se empezaron a poner serias al ver que no les entregaba nada._

-y bien haruhi, donde están nuestros chocolates?-preguntaron todos con seriedad.

-Eto…bueno...la verdad no tenía ni idea que día era hoy-dije aun más nerviosa.

_Tamaki cayó de rodillas para poner más dramático el momento._

-No puede ser, espere todo el año para este día y al final será un día como cualquier otro-dijo tamaki con fingida tristeza.

_Me sentiría peor si no supiera que a tamaki le encanta hacer drama._

-Sabia que pasaría esto-dijo kyouya mientras se acomodaba los lentes-por eso traje todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un chocolate casero y los puse en la cocina del host club.

_Creo que me sobreestiman si piensan que yo sé preparar dulces caseros._

-Como se esperaba de kyouya-dijeron los gemelos con alegría.

-y eso que kyouya me dijo que esta celebración era una tontería pero cambio de parecer cuando le dije que haruhi nos daría un regalo hecho a mano-comento tamaki con picardía.

-No es por eso-exclamo kyouya avergonzado-simplemente me gusta que me den cosas gratis.

-Ahora tengo un mejor concepto de ti kyouya-dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya dejen de fastidiar-exclamo kyouya con desgano.

_Después de conversar por un rato tamaki cogió el cartel que decía que hoy no habría actividades en el host club para que nuestras clientas no nos interrumpieran en nuestra fiesta privada, luego me arrastro a la cocina para que empezara a preparar los regalos para todos._

-Pero ya les dije que no se preparar chocolates caseros-dije con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes haruhi, nosotros te ayudaremos-dijeron los gemelos con alegría.

-Yo leeré la receta-exclamo mori-sempai con seriedad

- yo seré el degustador oficial-comento honey-sempai con alegría

-Yo batiré los ingredientes-dijo kyouya con seriedad.

-Y yo supervisare el trabajo de todos porque soy el rey del host club-exclamo tamaki con alegría-ahora todos a trabajar, host club figth on!

_Todos estaban tan animados con la idea que no pude decirles que no._

_Empezamos a trabajar,mori-sempai leía la receta y los gemelos traían los ingredientes y los preparaba con ayuda de kyouya._

-Parece que al batir te cayo un poco de chocolate en tu cuello-exclamo kyouya con seriedad-te lo limpiare en un momento.

_Kyouya acerco su rostro hacia mí y para mi sorpresa limpio el chocolate con su lengua._

_-Qué demonios crees que le haces a mi quería hija-dijo tamaki furioso-eres un demonio pervertido._

-Le había caído chocolate en el cuello y no lo quería desperdiciar-se defendió kyouya.

-No es justo, nosotros también queremos lamer el cuello de haruhi-dijeron los gemelos celosos y me tiraron chocolate encima para después lamerlo.

-Ya dejen de hacerme cosas pervertidas!-grite furiosa y le lance chocolate a kyouya-si quieren lamer a alguien pueden lamerlo a él.

_Tamaki hizo ademan de acercarse a kyouya y este le tiro crema batida en la cara, tamaki se lanzo a los gemelos y luego todos nos vimos envueltos en una guerra de comida en la que nadie se salvo de terminar como un pastel gigante, después de mirarnos nos empezamos a reír._

-A eso le llamo yo una dulce venganza-dijeron los gemelos con alegría.

-Fue muy divertido pero parece que nos quedamos sin ingredientes-dije con tranquilidad.

-Me subestimas, tengo muchos más ingredientes guardados en la nevera-dijo kyouya con seriedad.

-Eso es bueno, ahora como rey del host club declaro una tregua a la guerra de comida hasta que terminemos de preparar los chocolates-exclamo tamaki con fingida seriedad.

-Si señor-dijimos todos con alegría.

_Empezamos de nuevo y después de unos minutos ya habíamos acabado con el primer chocolate pero teníamos que esperar la aprobación de nuestro degustador oficial._

_-Se ve delicioso-exclamo honey-sempai con alegría y le dio una buena mordida al chocolate, después se quedo en silencio._

-y bien, paso la prueba?-pregunte con nerviosismo.

-esta amargo-dijo honey-sempai entre lágrimas-usaron demasiado cacao.

_Seguimos intentando pero nos salió muy amargo o muy dulce, por fin en el intento numero 30 honey-sempai dijo que estaba delicioso._

-Está mejor que el que compro en mi tienda favorita-exclamo honey-sempai con alegría.

-Nos demoramos una eternidad-dije con desgano

-Eso paso cuando no siguen la receta-señalo tamaki con fingida seriedad.

-el que la leía se quedo dormido-dijo kyouya con desgano mientras señalaba a mori-sempai que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

-Ya anote las proporciones de cada ingrediente, ahora estamos listos para su fabricación en masa-dije con alegría.

_Prepare cuatro enormes tortas de chocolate para cada uno y pensé que ahí terminaba las actividades del día de san Valentín pero tamaki todavía tenía muchas cosas en mente._

-Todavía no acabamos, que sería un día de san Valentín sin romance-exclamo tamaki con alegría y saco de sus bolsillos una especie de palitos de chocolate de diferentes colores.

-yo pensaba que ibas a hacer una obra de teatro-dijo kyouya con seriedad.

-No, eso lo dejare para halloween-dijo tamaki con alegría-ahora les explicare las reglas del juego, cada uno pone su nombre en un papel y todos los ponemos en una caja, después sacamos dos nombres y esos dos afortunados cogerán uno de estos palitos comestibles y se lo comerán de un extremo a otro.

-Eso quiere decir que al final los dos competidores terminaran bes-besandose!-grite con nerviosismo.

-No el 100% de las veces ya que el palo podría romperse-dijo tamaki con alegría-de esa manera podre besar a haruhi!

-Puede ser una buena idea pero que pasa si nos toca a dos hombres-exclamo kyouya con seriedad-seguro que eso no se te ocurrió.

-Ahhhhh…eso no se me paso por la cabeza-exclamo tamaki con desesperación-nuevas reglas, solo se podrán besar entre hombres y mujeres, no queremos escenas yaoi en esta historia.

**

* * *

No en esta historia XD

* * *

**

No es que me gustara ver a los chicos besándose pero con estas nuevas reglas yo tengo todas las de perder!

-Comencemos, pongan todos sus nombres en un papel y pónganlos en esta caja-dijo tamaki con alegría.

_Todos escribimos nuestros nombres en un papel y luego los metimos en la caja, tamaki movió la caja por unos segundos y luego saco dos papeles._

-Tarararan….y los afortunados son…

_Por alguna razón tamaki no termino la frase._

-Déjanos ver, dijeron los gemelos-no puede ser, haruhi y kyouya-exclamaron horrorizados-exigimos que se repita el sorteo otra vez.

-No, eso arruinaría el espíritu competitivo de este juego-dijo kyouya con seriedad.

-Lo sabía, kyouya quiere besar a haruhi-dijo honey-sempai con alegría.

-No es eso, solo que soy muy respetuoso de las reglas-dijo kyouya con la cara totalmente roja.

-Solo me queda respetar las reglas-dije con desgano.

_Kyouya es apuesto así que esto no me afectara en lo mas minimo, quizás resulte en algo bueno._

_Ambos empezamos a comer un extremo del palito, cuando nuestros labios estaban cerca, cerré mis ojos y espere el impacto pero ocurrió algo inesperado._

-Y se rompió-exclamo tamaki con seriedad mientras rompia el palito.

-No se rompió, tú lo rompiste-dijo kyouya con seriedad-serás….

-como sea, hagamos el siguiente sorteo-dijo tamaki con alegría mientras ignoraba las quejas de kyouya, en este sorteo me toco con tamaki pero al final kyouya también rompió el palito de tamaki y así siguieron todos hasta que se acabo el juego.

-Salvada-dije con alegría-no me hubiera gustado comprometerme sentimentalmente con nadie del host club.

-Que malos competidores-se quejo tamaki-eres cruel, kyouya.

-Tú comenzaste-dijo kyouya con indiferencia.

-Yo quería besar a haru-chan-dijeron los gemelos con tristeza.

-a mi ni siquiera me dejaron participar por ser pequeño cuando soy el mayor-se quejo honey-sempai-pero no me importa porque me comí la torta de todos.

-Mi torta, eres un demonio-exclamo tamaki con tristeza-haruhi, preparame otra torta!

-A mi también-dijo kyouya con seriedad-tengo una reunión con unos clientes y me vendría bien un postre para romper el hielo

-Para nosotros también-exclamaron los gemelos con alegría-queremos mostrárselo a nuestra madre.

-Por supuesto pero si todos me ayudan-dije con una una sonrisa.

-Pero antes seguiremos con la segunda parte de la guerra de comida-exclamo tamaki con alegria y le lanzo chocolate a kyouya.

-Toma esto-dijo kyouya y se lo devolvió a tamaki.

-Que mal que mori-sempai este durmiendo-dijeron los gemelos con seriedad.

-El pobre se amanecio estudiando para los examenes-dijo honey-sempai con tranquilidad

-Entonces dibujemosle cosas en la cara para que no se pierda la diversion-dijo tamakii con alegria

-Si!-dijimos todos con euforia

_Pintamos la cara de mori-sempai,volvimos a ensuciarnos con los ingredientes de la torta pero no importo porque nos divertimos mucho, al final del día me despedí de todos y me dispuso a irme a mi casa, mi padre se escandalizo al verme toda llena de harina y chocolate._

-Esos pervertidos, espero que no te hayan hecho nada indebido-dijo mi padre furioso.

-No les digas pervertidos, son los chicos mas decentes que conozco y son mis mejores amigos-los defendí.

-Perdón, no pensé que te importaran tanto-se disculpo mi padre.

-Es verdad, me importan mucho, la verdad los amo a todos-dije con alegría Y corrí a mi habitación para darme una ducha.

-que los amas a todos?-dijo mi padre sorprendido-vuelve aquí haruhi fujioka y explícate!

-De ninguna manera, mi amor permanecerá en secreto porque no los quiero a todos por igual-dije con alegría.

**Y así se acabo mi primer fic de un capitulo aunque me da pena que solo sea de uno pero igual me parece que tiene todo lo que deberia tener un dia de san valentin =)  
**


End file.
